Chaos
Chaos is the physical manifestation of everything chaotic in the universe. He is a member of The Six, as well as The Minor Deities. He created the plan to kill Existence/The Old God, and depending on whether or not he goes through with the plan, determines which timeline is created. Creation and Early Life Chaos was created by Death, inadvertently. As Death destroyed all around him more and more, he eventually created Chaos by being chaotic himself. Chaos, having no allegiance to Existence or any of the other Minor Deities except for Death, was very cold and hostile to the other gods in the universe, especially towards Existence. He felt that there was an unspoken unfairness about how Existence regarded the Minor Deities in regards to his self, and to an extent, even harsher so to Chaos. This caused the divide that would lead to the timeline split. Chaos eventually went to Death about this, and proposed an idea to him: Create a world where all the Deities are equal, and he planned on creating this world by killing Existence. This is what causes the timeline split: Does Death agree, or does he disagree? If Death chooses to go through with the plan, Cerean Nights comes to be. If Death does not, NightCast comes to be. Cerean Nights Attempt on Existence Chaos felt, as he had not been created by The Old God, that he was lesser than the Minor Deities, who he felt was still lesser than God himself. In an effort to make all deities equal in his eyes, he came up with a plan to kill God. He recruited Death to his plan. He created a weapon out of magic, and planned on using it to kill God and framing it on Magic if he needed to. Of course, as soon as his work was complete, Magic and Life came to stop him. They accused Death of helping him, which he unsuccessfully denied. Magic and Life attacked Chaos and Death, but Death turned on Chaos, and joined the other two in fighting him. Chaos fought hard and long, but was eventually overpowered. He was brought forth to God for trial, who banished him to a planet that would eventually become Cere. Life on Cere Chaos, bitter about his exile, began work on creating an army of Demons to fight God and eventually kill God and The Divination. He did this by secretly summoning a demon from another universe, Glasya-Labolas. Glasya taught Chaos how to create demons, in exchange for becoming King of Hell. Chaos agreed, and they set to work creating thousands of Demons. Chaos himself became Lord of Demons, one member of the Demonic Command. Eventually Divination caught wind of this plan as well, and summoned Life to stop Glasya and Chaos. They fought, and Glasya nearly defeated The Divination and The Life singlehandedly, had God not stepped in at the last moment. The Divination created portals to a far off, boiling planet and forced the majority of the demons and Glasya-Labolas into it, and sealed the portals. Glasya-Labolas and the Demons made themselves comfortable, and named this planet Hell, and wait for the portals to be reopened so they can return to Cere. Today Chaos roams Cere, acting to turn people evil, and looking for a way to open the portals to Hell so he can kill The Divination and God. NightCast Category:Cerean Nights Category:NightCast Category:Person __FORCETOC__